


Three Kisses

by jenna_thorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-20
Updated: 2004-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn





	Three Kisses

Ron rolled his eyes as his mother kissed his cheek. At least she'd get it out of her system here instead of embarrassing him on the King's Cross platform. He didn't brush his cheek against his shoulder with an effort and the tickle of her hair against his ear stayed with him longer than the brush of her lips.  
\---:::---  
Ron closed his eyes and bent at an awkward angle over the library table toward Hermione who stretched to meet him, in purely scientific curiosity of course. Harry had kissed Cho and they'd decided to try this experiment with one another to save themselves any similar embarrassment with strangers. Or worse, Neville. Her lips were slightly chapped and she straightened with a speculative look, but no words of undying passion. Which was for the best, probably.  
\---:::---  
Ron kept his eyes open, daring Draco to do the same, to discount any chance of either of them pretending the other was someone, anyone else. A dare gone too far to back down, an audience watching in disbelief, the silence broken with a hiss as Ron slid his hand behind Draco's neck and Draco, never to be outdone, pulled his fistful of Ron's collar closer still. A staggered step brought them together as lips parted with a clash of teeth of and tongue, not romantic in any way but bringing with it images of sweat and stretched limbs and oh no, he was hard. As was Draco. Because of the robes, no one else knew, never would, but they did. Both of them. Oh shit.


End file.
